terrariafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lunar Event
Lunar Event, jest to hardmodowy event aktywujący się po śmierci Lunatic Cultist. Po niej nasz świat zostaje napadnięty przez hordy potworów oraz cztery filary: Stardust, Vortex, Solar i Nebula (o czym daje nam znać komunikat: "Celestial creatures are invading!") . Naszym zadaniem jest zniszczyć filary. Są one rozstawione w czterech częściach świata, a każdego chroni bariera. By zniszczyć jeden filar, trzeba najpierw zniszczyć 100 potworów (150 - expert) w pobliżu filaru. Gdy zostanie to wykonane, bariera opada, a filar jest podatny na ataki. Z każdym pokonanym filarem kolejno pokazują się komunikaty: * "Your mind goes numb..." (pierwszy) * "You are overwhelmed with pain..."(Pl. Czujesz jak ból cię przygniata...) (drugi) * "Otherwordly voices linger around you..." (trzeci) * "Impending doom approaches..." (Pl. Zagłada nadchodzi...) (ostatni) Po około minucie od ostatniego komunikatu zacznie się walka z najpotężniejszym w tym momencie bossem - Moon Lordem. Vortex Pillar Vortex Pillar to jeden z czterech filarów, które musimy zniszczyć podczas Lunar Event. Reprezentuje klasę strzelców, a dookoła niego pojawiają się szybkie kreatury zdolne do ataków z dystansu. Czasami broni się, rzucając sferę magnesu, podobną do tej rzucanej przez Lunatic Cultist. 'Filaru chronią: * 'Vortexian * Alien Queen * Alien Hornet * Alien Larva * Storm Driver Gdy gracz zbliży się do wieży, tło przybierze zielone barwy, a na niebie pojawią się błyskawice. Podczas walki napotyka się szybkie potwory, które potrafią latać i niekiedy atakować bronią dystansową: * Vortexian i Storm Driver są łatwe do pokonania, jeżeli gracz atakuje je w odpowiedni sposób, jednakże ich ataki dystansowe zadają potężne obrażenia. * Alien Queen atakuje dystansowymi pociskami, które zadają debuff [[Distorted|'Distorted']], który powoduje chaotyczne lewitowanie w powietrzu. Należy uważać na to, gdyż wtedy gracz staje się łatwym celem dla Storm Driver'ów. * Alien Queen może spawnować larwy, które pozwalają im się rozmnażać. Solar Pillar Solar Pillar (Filar słońcowy), to jeden z czterech filarów, które musimy zniszczyć podczas Lunar Event. Reprezentuje klasę wojowników, a dookoła niego pojawiają się stwory o silnej obronie, zadające duże obrażenia przy dotknięciu. Czasami filar będzie "pluł" kulami ognia, zadając ciężkie obrażenia po ich dotknięciu. Filaru chronią: * Selenian * Drakanian * Corite * Sroller * Crawltipede * Drakomire * Drakomire Rider Gdy gracz zbliży się do wieży, tło przybierze pomarańczowe barwy, a na niebie pojawią się spadające gwiazdy. Podczas walki gracz napotka się z szybkimi potworami, które mogą łatwo zasypać gracza: * Corite potrafią przenikać przez ściany, szarżując w stronę gracza. Należy wziąć je pod uwagę, gdy gracz próbuje się zabarykadować. * Crawltipede są bardzo szybkimi gąsienicami, które szybują w powietrzu. Zachowują się neutralnie, dopóki gracz nie zacznie unosić się w powietrzu zbyt długo. Często atakują głową, która zadaje spore obrażenia. Ich czułym punktem jest ogon. * Selenian potrafi odbijać dużą ilość pocisków podczas szarży, co może być przyczyną zgonów wielu osób, które walczą bronią dystansową. Warto unikać używania łuków, pistoletów, karabinów oraz mieczy strzelającymi pociskami. * Sroller potrafi zadać spore obrażenia, gdy schowa się w kulkę i skoczy na gracza. Nebula Pillar Nebula Pillar, to jeden z czterech filarów, które niszczymy podczas Lunar Event. Reprezentuje klasę magów, a wokół niego pojawiają się potwory, które potrafią latać, teleportować się i rzucać czary. To jedyny filar, który się nie broni w żaden sposób. Filaru chronią: * Nebula Floater * Brain Suckler * Predictor * Evolution Beast Podczas walki tło przybiera fioletowo-różowe barwy, a na niebie pojawiają się promienie, które unoszą w górę szczątki ziemi. W pobliżu wieży napotykane są magiczne stwory, które atakują pociskami, bądź posiadają specjalne zdolności: * Brain Suckler potrafi przyczepić się do głowy gracza, zadając ciągłe obrażenia. Należy go szybko zniszczyć, najlepiej szybką i silną bronią. * Evolution Beast wystrzeliwuje magiczne kule, które podążąją w stronę gracza i przenikają przez ściany. Mogą one być przeszkodą dla barykadujących się graczy. * Nebula Floater potrafi się teleportować, przez co może być trudny do trafienia. Zaleca się używanie silnych, samonaprowadzających broni lub sługów. Stardust Pillar Stardust Pillar (Filar Kosmicznego Pyłu), to jeden z czterech filarów, które niszczymy podczas Lunar Event. Reprezentuje on klasę przywoływaczy, a dookoła niego pojawiają się potwory zdolne do przyzywania pomniejszych sługusów. Sam filar jest zdolny do przyzywania kolejnych. Filaru chronią: * Star Cell * Flow Invader * Twinkle Pooper * Twinkle * Milkyway Weaver * Stargzer W pobliżu wieży tło przybiera niebieskie barwy, a na niebie pojawią się błyszczące gwiazdy. Potwory broniące wieży są zdolne do rozmnażania się i do przywoływania sługów: * Star Cell rozpada się na mniejsze części po zniszczeniu. Może on służyć jako łatwy sposób na nabijanie licznika zabójstw, lecz w dużych ilościach mogą być problematyczne, gdyż są dość mobilne i zadają duże ilości obrażeń. Zaleca się używanie broni przebijających lub rakiet. * Flow Invader strzela pociskami w stronę gracza. Należy uważać podczas walki z nimi, gdyż po śmierci wypuszcza trzy pociski, które mogą zranić gracza. Ogólne rady * [[Cosmic Car Key|'Cosmic Car Key']] oraz [[Shrimpy Truffle|'Shrimpy Truffle']] bardzo się przydają podczas walki z potworami, gdyż UFO posiada przyzwoitą i swobodną prędkość lotu, a Fishron zwiększa swoją prędkość, gdy zdrowie gracza staje się niskie. Niestety używanie ich przy Solar Pillar naraża gracza na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. * Jeżeli gracz zginie, filary nie odnawiają swego zdrowia ani nie znikają, jednakże ich zdrowie odnawia się, jeżeli gracz zostawi uszkodzoną, niezniszczoną wieżę.. * Zniszczenie wszystkich wież wiąże się z pojawieniem się Moon Lorda. Jeżeli gracz wyjdzie przed pojawieniem się go, walka zostanie anulowana. * [[Solar Eruption|'Solar Eruption']] świetnie nadaje się na niszczenie dużych grup potworów, więc osoby walczące wręcz mogą spróbować zniszczyć Solar Pillar jako pierwszą. * [[Stardust Dragon Staff|'Stardust Dragon Staff']] potrafi zadać potężne obrażenia, jeżeli jest wystarczająco długi, jednakże [[Stardust Cell Staff|'Stardust Cell Staff']] świetnie nadaje się na duże grupy potworów podczas eventu. * Samonaprowadzające bronie z dobrym DPS bardzo pomagają podczas walki. Skutecznymi wyborami są [[Razorblade Typhoon|'Razorblade Typhoon']], [[Bat Scepter|'Bat Scepter']] lub [[Chain Gun|'Chain Gun']]/[[Vortex Beater|'Vortex Beater']] z [[Chlorophyte Bullet|'Chlorophyte Bullet']]. Bronie typu [[Possessed Hatchet|'Possessed Hatchet']] i [[Spectre Staff|'Spectre Staff']] są mało efektywne, ponieważ ich DPS jest gorszy i prędkość ataku jest wolniejsza. * [[Vampire Knives|'Vampire Knives']] są przydatną bronią podczas walki. Z odpowiednimi ulepszeniami i [[Flask of Ichor|'Flask of Ichor']], każdy nóż może zadawać potworom powyżej 50 HP, szybko odnawiając przyzwoitą ilość energii. Równie dobrym wyborem jest [[Spectre Armor|'Spectre Armor']] z kapturem i mocna broń magiczna typu [[Razorblade Typhoon|'Razorblade Typhoon']]. * Crawltipede nie atakuje graczy, gdy oni stoją na blokach. Można to wykorzystać, tworząc platformę wysoko nad ziemią i atakując inne potwory. * Scutlix Mount jest bardzo dobrą alternatywą podczas walki z Solar Pillar. Podczas walki z potworami potrzebna jest dobra mobilność, a sam mount potrafi szybko biegać, wysoko skakać i strzela promieniami laserowymi, które zadają znaczące obrażenia. * Niektóre potwory mają słabość na bronie, które reprezentują ich daną klasę. Warto to wykorzystać. * Niektóre potwory potrafią mnożyć się, bądź łatwo można je niszczyć. Warto je eliminować lub pozwalać im się rozmnażać, aby szybciej nabić licznik zabójstw. Przykładowymi potworami są Star Cell i Alien Queen. * Żaden potwór z Vortex Pillar nie potrafi przechodzić przez ściany. Efektywnym sposobem na przeżycie jest zamurowanie się pod ziemią i atakowanie bronią, która atakuje przez ściany (np. Solar Eruption) lub wysyła pociski z nieba ([[Daedalus Stormbow|'Daedalus Stormbow']], [[Blizzard Staff|'Blizzard Staff']]).. Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Eventy